Skywalker: Family Counseling
by StarWarsFreakyGeek
Summary: This is a random series of if Padmé went into hiding. And then family counseling came up. Then... this is I guess in The Skywalker series. Read and review!


**A/N: I had this in my mind so I thought 'whatever'. Yeah.**

 **Pronounciation(s): Ytomplio: Tomm-plee-oh.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Dr. Ytomplio Evans. Star Wars is, sadly, Disney.**

 **OoOoOoOo**

Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Darth Vader and Padmé Amidala Skywalker were sitting down in the family/marriage counseling office in front of Dr. Ytomplio Evans. This family is a... family that... includes a Jedi, a Princess, a Sith Lord-once-a-Jedi-who-turned and a former Republic senator.

Dr. Evans had gone through very much in his years of being a counseler. He put down the 'Skywalker/Vader' family file and looked up. This was quite a lot of history this so-called family had.

Sighing, Dr. Evans looked up. "Hello, everyone. I am your family counseler, Dr. Evans. It seems that you all... hate each other. Am I forgetting something?"

"No." The former senator spat.

"We couldn't be a happier family." The princess smiked, sarcastically.

"Padmé betrayed me, Luke actually thinks there is good in me, and Leia– I tortured her. Enough said." Vader exclaimed.

Padmé rose from her seat. "Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah. I never betrayed you."

Vader jumped to his feet. "Then how come you let Obi-Wan on your ship?"

Padmé rarely lost her temper. But this was the last straw. "He stowed away! You better think before you speak Vader because I was forced to do this, like when I was forced to _choke_ myself! I don't care if there's good in you because I don't see it _anymore_. You don't even care what people think because you aren't them. Why don't you think of how they effect you. You are lucky the twins survived when you choked your pregnant wife!" Padmé yelled. "I just need to go." She whispered, her voice cracking.

When she left, Luke got up. "I'll get her." He mumbled. He found his mother, who was obviously crying, speed walking on the street. "Hi, um, Mother I never knew. Please come back." He begged.

She shook her head. "Its too late. I don't want to be involved." She sobbed.

Luke never knew how to comfort girls. But this was his _mother_. He knew girls like hugs, so he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Padmé. She suprisingly hugged back, sobbing quietly into her son's chest. "Will you please come back?"

She looked down. "Listen; I'll try. But things will not work out between your father and I." She said as they walked back into the office.

Dr. Evans smiled when Padmé and Luke came back. "Well," he began,"welcome back."

Padmé sat stiffly in her seat; Vader uncomfortablly shifted in his seat; Leia stared at everything but her family and Dr. Evans; Luke just grinned.

Dr. Evans sat up in his chair. Clearing his throat, he said, "let's start where everything began. Padmé, Vader, begin."

Padmé started. "There–."

"Stand."

The 'separated' couple stood up. "32 BBY. Queen Amida of Naboo went to Tatooine. She met slaveboy Anakin Skywalker. They then don't see each other for 10 years. 10 Years later, Senator Amidala of Naboo is having attempts on her life, where the newly 20 year old Anakin is to protect her. The 24 year old senator falls in love though it was forbidden fot a Jedi to love."

"Three years later, the senator tells him she is pregnant. He is excited, but he has dreams of his wife dying. He turns to the Dark Side thinking they have the power to save her. But he goes on a murder spree, goes on a rampage, chokes her, she has twins, he got burnt on Mustafar, she goes into hiding and is here right now telling this story. Its honestly the _same old love story."_

Dr. Evans struggled to get words out. "Okay... Luke, Leia and Vader..."

Luke stood up with his father and sister. "Alright. There is a princess who gets tortured by a guy in a black suit. A farm boy leaves his home to rescue her with his friend Ben Kenobi who turns out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. They have the attention of a pilot Han Solo and his companion Chewbacca. They rescue the princess and live happily ever nope. The black guy invades the rebel–"

"Luke," Leia started. "You called Vader a black guy."

"The guy in the black suit invades the base and then freezes Han in carbonite and he gives him to Jabba the Hutt and Luke learns the guy in the black suit is _'Daddy!'_ and then goes to rescue Han and finds out the princess is is his twin." Leia continued for Luke.

"Luke tells Leia that he is her brother and then goes to counseling instead of fighting me."

Dr. Evans nodded. "Here you are now."

 **OoOoOo** Oo

A **/N: Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Okay. Chapter two will be out on Tuesday so... Hopefully around Tuesday. Happy 4th of July... Constructive Critisism is okay but flames are not. Bye. :) Read and Review.**


End file.
